(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to shield devices and more particularly pertains to a new shield device for inhibiting a fireman from being struck by falling, burning debris.